Please don't jump
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: "Sasuke! It's Naruto! He snapped! He is on top of the Uzumaki corp. building and I don't know how long it will be until he jumps!" Itachi tells me. Sasunaru sucide attempt. inspired by the song don't jump by Tokio Hotel


_DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOW NOR EVER WILL OWN NARUTO_

Present

**Flashback**

**Please don't jump**

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up to hear my phone ringing. I look at the clock, its 3 am. I answer my phone.

"Whoever the hell this is better have a good freaking reason to call this early in the morning!" I growl.

"Sasuke! It's Naruto! He snapped! He is on top of the Uzumaki corp. building and I don't know how long it will be until he jumps!" Itachi tells me. I can tell by Itachi's tone that he is frantic and crying.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," I drop the phone not even caring to hang up and run to the building. I know that it would take much longer to get to my car then drive to the building that Naruto is on, the fastest way is to run. I never even knew it was possible for me to run this fast, all I can think about is everything I have experienced with Naruto.

**"Hi! I'm Naruto," says a 5 year old ocean-blue eyed blond boy.**

**"I'm Sasuke" says a 6 year old boy with black hair that spikes in an odd way at the back. Sasuke and Naruto went out and played in a play ground together. Two boys come up to them, and start picking on Naruto. Sasuke steps in front of Naruto and punches both of the two boys in seconds. Ever since then, Sasuke has been Naruto's protector, no matter the situation Sasuke always tried to help Naruto, and Naruto always helped Sasuke when he could. They always knew everything about the other, and could say exactly what the other needed to hear, but when Naruto turned 23 he started becoming more distant to Sasuke. By time Sasuke realized it a gap had grown between the two, ever since Sasuke has been doing his best to close the gap.**

(Normal POV)

Sasuke sees police cars gathered around the front of a building and he spots Itachi and runs to him.

"I need to find a way up to him," Sasuke tells Itachi, who has many tears running down his face. To Itachi, Naruto is like a second little brother. Itachi walks up to a police officer and pulls Sasuke by his sleeve with him.

"If anyone can calm him down and get him to come down safely it's this man," Itachi tells the police officer pointing to Sasuke. Before the officer can open his mouth Itachi speaks again. "Let him through, he is the person who is closest of all to Naruto!" Itachi yells.

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"Is that what you will say when it's your fault that Naruto jumps and no one even had a **_chance_** to talk him out of it?" Itachi yells again. Sasuke has **_never _**seen this side of Itachi before. The officer steps aside and Sasuke runs in to the building. _Thank you Anki_

Sasuke runs up all the stairs and sees a door to the roof. He opens the door and runs through it shouting.

"NARUTO!" As soon as he is through the door his heart stops.

(Normal POV (about an hour earlier with Naruto))

Naruto sits on his bed crying like he has for the past few hours. He thinks that he has no reason to live anymore, his father and mother died earlier this year, not many people even like him, and he is sure his one true love doesn't love him back. Can you guess who it is? It's Sasuke, his best friend; he realized it around when he turned 23 and ever since he has been trying to avoid Sasuke. Naruto stands up.

He has made his final decision of what he will do: commit suicide. He sits at his desk and writes a note, a goodbye note, forever.

**Dear Sasuke;**

**I want to thank you; you have always been one of my greatest friends. You have always helped me with any problem I had and saved me** **from pretty much everything. There is so much I want to say but if I keep thinking like this for much longer I will change my mind. I'm sorry that you will have to deal with my leaving and please give Itachi a hug from me at the funeral. I'm sorry that I never had the courage to tell you, but I love you. I love you more than a friend and not like a brother, but, I love you like a lover. Please remember me, **

**Your best friend **

**Naruto,**

A few tears come from his eyes, and it fall on the letter. Naruto folds up the letter, puts it in an envelope and writes "to Sasuke" on it. Naruto leaves it on his desk, locks the door to his house and goes to his car. He drives to his father's business that he inherited.

As he enters someone notices and calls the police thinking it might be a robbery. Naruto goes up to the roof. He walks up, and stands on the ledge looking down, soon police cars are parked at the bottom and crowds of people who are friend with Naruto are at the bottom.

(Naruto POV)

Surprisingly enough, I feel calm, as it starts raining. I open my eyes and look down and see the crowd of people. Nothing can change my mind now. Nothing can change how broken I feel inside, or even begin to describe it. I hear the door behind me open with someone screaming my name.

I know who it is without looking back, it's Sasuke. No! Don't look behind you Naruto! You know if you see him now you won't be able to do it anymore!

(Normal POV)

"Naruto, please don't jump! Please!" Sasuke begs Naruto. Naruto can feel tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No! I have to do this Sasuke,"

_Just take my hand, give it a chance Don't jump_

"Please! Naruto please don't! Naruto, please don't I don't want to see you do this!"

"Give me one good reason Sasuke, or turn around," he replies.

"Well, take a step back because this might surprise you and I don't want you to fall," Naruto listens and takes a step back.

"The truth is… I love you Naruto! You can't jump!" Sasuke is crying, not that Naruto can notice because of the rain. Naruto can't reply, for he is speechless. Sasuke notices his silence.

Sasuke takes a few steps closer to Naruto, whom is still facing the opposite direction. "I love you. A lot. Since we were in middle school. Please, please don't jump!" Sasuke says his eyes drenched in misery.

Naruto turns, and looks at Sasuke, knowing that he has no chance at jumping if he does so. Naruto looks at Sasuke's eyes, hoping that what Sasuke said was the truth. Sasuke takes a step closer, uses one of his hands to cup Naruto's face, and puts the other on Naruto's shoulder.

"If you still want to jump, I will too," Sasuke says to Naruto.

Naruto starts crying loads of tears he had been holding back for the longest time. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto and takes him away from the edge.

"Sasuke, I-I love you too, please don't leave me" Naruto cries into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke picks up Naruto and carries him into the building and to the ground. The whole crowd cries tears of joy when they see Sasuke walk out with Naruto. They all swarm Naruto. After all the happiness dies down Naruto offers to drive Sasuke home since he brought his car. They are now both in the car. When they get to Naruto's house Sasuke refuses to go to his house and leave Naruto alone, Naruto goes upstairs to his bedroom to find a blanket for Sasuke. He spots the letter he wrote earlier. Naruto walks over to the letter, rips it up and throws it away.

Nanami: this is what happens when I find a depressing song at 2 am. The song: don't jump by Tokio Hotel inspired me. Please review.

EDIT: OH MY GOSH! I'm a better writer at two am then when I'm awake! I mean I made some typos and stuff originally (corrected them : 3) but my adjectives! I am terrible at using adjectives when I am awake! Also if you have ever read this story before and are unhappy that the lyrics are taken out, sorry, but i recently found out your not supposed to have them and an admin will delete the story with them if they find it.


End file.
